General administrative services, such as accounting, purchasing, human resources, facility services, and legal services, are provided by the central Salk Institute Administration. Administration of the Cancer Center Scientific Programs and Shared Resources is accomplished through direct leadership from the Cancer Center Director with support from the Cancer Center Administrator, Executive Committee and External Advisory Committee. The Center has one Administrator who is responsible for fiscal management of the Center and monitoring the Shared Resources and one Administrative Assistant who handles center communication, scheduling and travel.